Take my hand, let's see where we wake up tomorrow
by yolipingo
Summary: A Samchel fanfic. Rachel's now coaching the ND with Kurt and although he's her best friend there are some things that she can't just tell to him and that leads her to become closer to Sam. Will the spark that she felt back in new york return?. Following the events of the 6th season.
1. Chapter 1

Neither glee nor his characters belong to me just this story

I just wanna say that maybe it will take me some time to update this story because I'm in the middle of my college exams but I promise that I will finish this story. And I also promise that next chapters would be longer.

Chapter 1

The first week of glee club was officially over and Rachel and Kurt couldn't be more proud of the work they had made it. Unfortunately, the whole gang had already left Lima so next week they could not use their help. Somehow, they needed at least 8 more people to compete at sectionals. Kurt was already gone, the same as the rest of the people, but Rachel decided to stay awhile in her office thinking in the assignment for the next week. After half an hour Rachel gave up and she decided to go to the auditorium to see if she could sing something, but for her surprise she found out Sam there playing his guitar.

Rachel came near him and sat on the edge of the scenery next to him. She looked discreetly at him, but he seems not to notice her presence. One minute after, Sam stopped playing the guitar and he looks at the brunette.

-Is there something wrong Sam- Asked the brunette

Sam agreed with a lost look in his eyes. Rachel came closer to him and she touched his shoulder gently, her hand was cold, but the blonde didn't seem to matter.

-Sam, you can tell me anything you want. Lately I've been through a lot of stuff, so maybe I can understand what is going on- Sam turned to look at the brunette and she returned the glance with a shy smile, that made him smile too. He took a deep breath and he proceeded to tell her the story of what had happened related to coach Beiste and how he was just not only worried about her but also for the football team. It was true that he has taken over some practices when coach Beiste could not attend to the practices, but he has never worried about a game. He was feeling the pressure, in one hand, he didn't want to disappoint the boys and even lees coach Beiste. It is true that he wanted someday to take over the football team, but he needed time to learn from the professionals.

-Well and if I may ask, what are you doing here at that hour? - Asked Sam to Rachel after he had finished telling his story.

-The truth is that I've always loved to come here and sing alone when the rest of the people had already left and sometimes it helps me to find inspiration. Which by the way is what I am looking for right now. I have no idea of what I'm going to tell the boys to prepare next week and if I'm honest I should start to look for new members. And talking about new members- Rachel was now looking into Sam's eyes- Kurt told me that you guys found Spencer singing in the dressing room and that he knows how to sing.

Sam agreed with the head and after that he said- Look Rachel, yes, he can sing, but he's not interested in joining the glee club at least not now.

-Well, I think he is interested but that he's just scared of losing his "status".

-You may be right Rachel, but it's his choice- said Sam while he was getting up in the scenery. He then offers his hand to the brunette which she accepted and also stand up.

-Well, you said you have come to sing something, didn't you? - Said Sam still holding Rachel's hand.

-Yes, well that was my intention.

-Can I join? - Asked the blonde while he was starting to play some chords with his guitar.

-Of course you can, have you thought something in concrete?.

-Mmmm, no, I thought you were the expert on that.

Rachel now started to think of a song appropriated with the moment that they were going through.

Sam noticed that Rachel was having troubles finding a song so he decided in her place and started playing the first chords to the song lost stars.

Sam:

_Please don't see  
Just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies  
Please see me  
Reaching out for someone I can't see  
_

Rachel:

_Take my hand, let's see where we wake up tomorrow  
Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand  
I'll be damned, Cupid's demanding back his arrow  
So let's get drunk on our tears_  
_  
And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young  
It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run  
Searching for meaning  
But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?  
_

Sam:

_Who are we?  
Just a speck of dust within the galaxy?  
Woe is me  
If we're not careful turns into reality_

_But don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow  
Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer_

Sam and Rachel:

_Turn the page, maybe we'll find a brand new ending  
Where we're dancing in our tears_

_And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young  
It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run  
We're searching for meaning  
But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

Rachel:

_And I thought I saw you out there crying  
And I thought I heard you call my name  
And I thought I heard you out there crying  
But just the same_

Sam and Rachel: 

_And God, give us the reason youth is wasted on the young  
It's hunting season and this lamb is on the run  
Searching for meaning  
But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?  
_

Rachel:

_And I thought I saw you out there crying  
And I thought I heard you call my name  
And I thought I heard you out there crying  
_

Sam and Rachel:

_But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?  
Are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark? _

-That was nice- Said Sam while he was putting his guitar on his back, then he came closer to Rachel, and he put one arm around her shoulders and he pressed her against him, he gave her a kiss in her forehead and after that he left, leaving her alone in the auditorium.


	2. Chapter 2

Neither glee nor its characters belong to me just this story.

Chapter 2

Rachel watched Sam while he was leaving the auditorium and she started to think about what just had happened. Why did he kiss her on the forehead? Rachel was a hug person, so every time she is with him she give him a hug, but he had never kissed her before and she found that a little bit weird. Since Sam and Blaine visited them in New York her thoughts about him changed. Back in NYC they had had some moments and somehow those moments made them closer. Then he and Blaine moved in Rachel and Kurt's apartment, and although she expended most of her time rehearsing, she loved when they all had dinner together and she didn't admit this to herself, but she loved waking up in the mornings and while she was having breakfast she used to watch Sam sleep; she found that very adorable, he always looked so calm and happy. Anyway, then Mercedes came back and she and Sam decided to get back together, so Rachel decided that what she had felt was nothing special and that now she had to be a good friend and support Mercedes, but even though Mercedes and Sam were a couple, she was still feeling those little moments with him. For example, when they were at the dog shelter and they sang together. Since she has been back in lima they have been coming closer, but they never really talked about feelings. Sam really loved Mercedes but Rachel couldn't stop thinking that Sam's feelings towards Mercedes were stronger than Mercedes' feelings for him. They were two completely different kinds of people and in Rachel's opinion they weren't meant for each other. People say that you never end up with your high school sweetheart and sadly Rachel knew that was true.

On Sunday evening Rachel and Kurt went to have dinner together and after a couple of drinks they both started to talk about their feelings and about what was going on in their minds.

-Have you thought about the next week assignment? - asked Kurt trying to start a conversation because the brunette hasn't said too much in the course of the evening and that was very weird on her.

-I have no idea, I'm hoping that maybe an angel come tonight to visit me and that maybe he will tell me what to do this week- said Rachel ironically.

-Ok, you've been very quiet and acting weird all evening. For god's sake, what is going on in your head? - demand Kurt while he touched with a finger Rachel's forehead.

-Okay, the other day I went to the auditorium looking for inspiration and I found Sam there. We spoke for a while and then we sing a song together and after that he hugged me and kissed me in the forehead and then without saying any word he just turned back and left. And honestly, I found that very strange.

-Well, maybe he has feelings for you.

-Oh, common Kurt he loves Mercedes. Although I've never understood that relationship.

-Yeah, me neither. I never think anyone saw any chemistry between the two of them.

-I understand that they love each other, but I think that their relationship was a little bit forced, I mean they had a summer fling and I think they just wanted to hold on that and they didn't see that their relationship wasn't healthy.

Kurt smiled at the brunette as he could feel that Rachel was starting to feel a little bit jealous.

-I'm sorry- said Rachel- but tell me how are you dealing with the fact that Blaine and Dave are now living together?

-It is killing me inside but there's nothing I can do about it. I cry a lot and that's everything- even the thought of Blaine and Bave made Kurt start wiping. - So girl back on the previous subject, is Rachel Berry is crushing on Sam Evans? - asked Kurt raises an eyebrow.

-I'm not crushing on Sam I just pointed out that I found weird that he kissed me that's all.

-Well, before Mercedes came to new York Santana thought that the two of you would end up together. She said that you two were giving at each other a lot of glances.

-If I'm honest, I thought that too, but no, I think it was just that he reminded me of him and he and Finn were very close and I liked that. But I couldn't do that to Mercedes or to Finn.

-Rachel, that's silly. If you and Sam fall in love, it wouldn't be neither his nor your fault and he is single so he wouldn't be doing anything wrong and Finn is no longer here. He wanted you to be happy and that you found someone who makes you happy and laugh and take care of you and I think that if he got to choose someone to look after you he would have definitely picked Sam. He loved you and he loved him so I don't see the problem.

Rachel's tears started to stream down on her face while she was listening to Kurt talking about Finn, and when he finished, then she added -I've also noticed that he and Blaine are not hanging out together anymore, they were best friends I wonder what happened.

-Well, obviously Dave happens- said Kurt is complaining like a little kid.

At that moment Rachel's phone started to ring -speaking of the devil- said Rachel while she showed Kurt the screen of her phone while a picture of Blaine was on it. Then she picked up the phone. Kurt then crossed his arms and tried to listen to the conversation.

Phone call:

-Hey, what's up Blaine?

-Rachel hey, remember when you told me you were interested in taking piano lessons?

-Yes.

-Well then tomorrow we'll see each other in Mckinley's auditorium at 8 in the morning.

-Ok. See you tomorrow.

-By Rachel.

-Bye.

-What did he want? - asked Kurt still with his arms crossed.

-About two weeks ago I asked him if he could give me some piano lessons and tomorrow he's going to teach me- said Rachel with a smile on her face.

The next day Rachel arrived at the auditorium at 7:45 and for her surprise Blaine was already there and he was talking with SAM next to the piano.

Rachel came closer and the boys turn around when they hear the footsteeps of the brunette.

-Good morning guys- said Rachel and then started waving and smiling at the boys.

-Good morning- said both guys at the same time.

-I guess we can start now - said Blaine smiling at Rachel and then at Sam.

Blaine made both Rachel and Sam to sit in the piano and the stool was so small that they barely could fit, their arms were in touch all the time and Sam realised that Rachel was trying to avoid eye contact with him but she couldn't help to look at him every now and then and the fact that he was all the time smiling made it ever harder for her not to look at him.

After one hour of practicing they were all tired and Blaine decided that just because it was the first lesson that they could stop.

-Boys, I need your help, it's urgent.

-You haven't decided the weekly assignment yet right- said Sam is raising an eyebrow to Rachel.

-No, I have no idea and in four hours we have a meeting.

-Well, luckily for you today is my day off so I'm going to help you find out the perfect assignment- right after Sam said that he winked at her.

After they say goodbye to Blaine, Sam and Rachel went to Rachel's office and they started to think about artists.

Then Rachel remembered that she wanted to ask something to the Blodie.

-Sam can I ask you something?- said the brunette frowning a little.

-Yeah sure.

-What happened to you and Blaine, you were so close and now you barely see each other.

-Actually nothing has happened between the two of us is just that i'm busy with the football team and he is busy with the warblers and when he is not with the warblers he is with Dave. But if i'm honest I think dave is just a rebound and an excuse for Blaine to not think about Kurt. He still mad at Kurt for breaking up with him.

-Well, maybe Blaine needs to find some time to spend it with you or he's going to lose you- Rachel was looking at Sam and he smiled at her and suddenly he came with an idea.

-Rachel, you should do a Taylor Swift week.

-Taylor Swift?.

-Yeah she has so many songs and i'm sure they will find a song that fits for them.

-You are right but I don't know if the boys will enjoy it.

-She's hot and kind of awesome so I think they will find a song and I was thinking that maybe I could help you to give them an idea.

-Which song have you in mind? - asked Rachel.

-When we were taking before I had the song everything has changed in mind so maybe we could perform that song. What do you think?.

-I loved that song and I don't even think that we have to prepare it.

When glee club hour came and the members came Rachel and Sam were prepared to perform and when Kurt enter last he close the door and Sam started playing his guitar.

_[Rachel]_  
All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before. (Rachel couldn't stop looking at Sam while she was singing)  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles and your smile (Sam started to smile at her and she return the smile from check to check)  
In the back of my mind making me feel like

_[Rachel]_  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

_[Both]_  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you, know you, know you

_[Both]_  
'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed (they couldn't stop looking at each other and Kurt was smiling at Rachel but she couldn't see anything else besides Sam's eyes and lips)

_[Sam]_  
(Sam started to look at the kids)And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you ( in that moment he gave to Rachel a deep look into her beautiful brown eyes and he realised how gorgeous they were and her eyelashes)

_[Rachel]_  
And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking flight, making me feel right

_[Both]_  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you, know you, know you

_[Both]_  
'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

_[Both]_  
Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind.

_[Rachel]_  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you, know you, know you

_[Both]_  
All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

_[Rachel]_  
All I know is we said, "Hello."  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days I'll know your face  
All I know, since yesterday

_[Both]_

Is everything has changed

When they finish the performance they look at each other and then they looked at the rest of the people and they started to clap.


	3. Chapter 3

Neither glee nor its characters belong to me just this story.

In this chapter I will keep in mind the things that had happened in the last episode. Last episode, Rachel said that she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and this chapter will be about what was she thinking during that night.

Chapter 3

Right after kissing Rachel, Sam left the room, leaving Rachel alone and perplexed, without knowing how to react.

A while after Rachel went looking for Sam, she went to the football field and he wasn't there, then she went to the dressing room and she waited outside, but he wasn't there either so she went home tired of looking for him.

When she came home, she found a note of her father:

Sweetie, I went to have dinner with the estate agent. You have the dinner prepared in the kitchen.

Kisses,

Love daddy.

Rachel went to the kitchen, she warmed the dinner, she served it and she went to the living room to eat it on the couch. She turned the Tv on and she started to zapping looking for something interesting on the Tv but after a couple of minutes looking she turned it off.

When she finished dinner, she went to her room, put her pijamas on and she sat on her bed. Rachel started to think about what had happened that day and in the lyrics of the song that they had sung together and she somehow felt identified with it, especially with the part that said:

Its Always Times Like These  
When I Think Of You  
And I Wonder  
If You Ever  
Think Of Me

Cause Everything So Wrong  
And I Don't Belong  
Living In Your  
Precious Memories 

Sam had been so careful, kind and so affectionate with her, that for her it became impossible not to start crushing on him. The way in which he had helped her and he didn't let her give up on the piano lessons when the thing started to become difficult. Rachel couldn't stop thinking about when he let her touch the piano with his hands and in the glance he gave at her when he started to tickle her.

Not to mention that when they finished with the song, it was Sam the one who leaned and kissed her in the first place, she just returned the kiss.

But Rachel was the kind of girl who overthinks everything so she couldn't stop thinking about it and in what would happen with them now.

Rachel wanted to have a date with Sam to see how things go. She was feeling ready to start dating again and she wanted to do it slowly and the fact that Sam said to her that he hadn't seen anyone since Mercedes made her feel that Sam would want to take things easy too.

Rachel would have to start packing her things soon, so she decided to look at her box with all her pictures; she opened it and took the pictures of the photo shoot that they do back in NY in her old apartment. Rachel was smiling while she was looking at the pictures. When they were taking those pictures and she spread oil on Sam's chest was the first time that Rachel realized how handsome Sam really was. He was much more cute now than back then. But he still was innocent and with a child's soul, but he also was very responsible, he was always there and always knowing how to help the people when they needed help, he never judged anyone and he was always there for his family.

Rachel thought that Sam was a pretty good and complete match. He has all the important things that a real man should have and he always did, not just her, but everyone laugh and that was a plus.

Rachel tried to sleep that night, but she couldn't and the first thing she did the next morning was asking Sam on a date.

Sam refused her and he said that he was still in love with Mercedes and that he didn't remember the kiss.

-Did he consider the Kiss a mistake? - Asked Rachel to herself. She didn't understand anything, he has been so nice and charming and now he said that. Rachel couldn't understand it and she felt that something weird was going on. She thought that saying that he was still in love was just an excuse to reject her.

Rachel decided to act like if nothing had happened and that things follow their path. If something has to happen between the two of them then it eventually would happen. But she has now more important things to think about.

When Sam left after Rachel asked him on a date he felt bad for rejecting her, but he didn't wanted to hurt her or gave her false hope, she has a very bad time lately. The truth is that he was almost over Mercedes but the were still something there and he didn't want to lie to anyone specially himself. Sam had also been noticed those moments with Rachel, and he really loved her and love spending time with her. Now he was worried about the conversation that they had just had. What kiss was she talking about? And most important: will he lose her friendship because he had rejected her?


	4. Chapter 4

Neither glee nor its characters belong to me just this story.

Chapter 4

Rachel was about to go to sleep when her father enters in her room -Rachel honey, your friend Sam is at the door. He came asking for you.

Rachel looked at her father and before she could say anything he said: -He seems a like bit shaken, like if he has been crying, I think you should invite him over and talk to him. I'll make you guys some tea.

LeRoy went down and let Sam in.

Rachel went halfway down the stairs and she stopped when she saw Sam. Her father was right, he seemed like he has been crying, his eyes were weeping and shinning and he was blushing more than usual; besides that you could see that he has been ovethinking and trying to figure it out every piece of the puzzle. She leans out of the stairs and Sam stared at her, she gave him a recomfort smile and invite him to come over with her head. Then both of them went to Rachel's room.

They entered into the room and Rachel closed the door.

-Sam, I'm worried about you. Is something wrong? - Asked the brunette while she was sitting on the edge of her bed and invited Sam to sit there with her.

-Blaine told me what Sue has been doing, apparently she locked Blaine and Kurt in a false elevator for two days and he also told me that she has been hypnotizing me in order to "break your heart".

-I Know Sam, you were acting very weird and Mr Shue told me that you went to his house to steal his mail and you told him that I sent you to do so.

Sam looked at Rachel horrified -When Blaine told me what had happened, I felt used, although it explains my lack of memories in the past few days.

Rachel felt sorry for Sam and she took his hand in an attempt to reconvert him.

Sam stared at the brunette and while they were holding hands, he said: - I'm very sorry with my soul if I had hurt you, I felt the urge of telling you that I was sorry and that it has never been my intention trying to hurt you or your feelings. I remember that after the warblers performance I was in the dressing room and Sue came and she scared me and the next thing I remember is you in the choir room telling me that I was starting to freak you out. After that I haven't had any lapses or lack of a memory.

-Sam, you haven't hurt me in the last few days, moreover, you have been very sweet and kind with me. We have been learning to play the piano together, and you didn't let me quit when I wanted to, you encouraged me to keep practicing and well, we started to play a song and singing and after that you learned to kiss me and then you left the choir room.

-Then that was the kiss you were referring to- said Sam smiling at Rachel.

-Yes and then the other day you came to visit me with 3 songs to perform at the invitational and you tried to kiss me again and I asked why you were doing that and you said that you were madly in love with me and I told you that I didn't understand it because you told me you were still in love with Mercedes, then you tried to kiss me again and when I snapped my fingers it seems that I drag you out of the hypnosis.

Sam took a deep breath- I am so sorry, I mean it, I swear it won't happen again.

In that precise moment LeRoy knock at the door, he enters and left on the desk to tease and he felt closing the door again.

-Hey Sam, don't worry, everything is fine between the two of us.

-So, then friends -Said Sam smiling at Rachel and opening his arms to hug her

Rachel smiled at him and said: -Friends- She came close to him and hugged him.

After that, they spend some time talking about the new kids of the new directions and then she went to the door with him, he kissed her on her cheek and said goodbye and when he kissed her, Rachel felt something in her stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

Someone said to me that I made punctuation mistakes and I want to say that I'm sorry, but I'm not a native English speaker, I'm from Spain and I'm trying to do my best writing in this story. If I made mistakes I think is normal, but I'll get better with time and I'm also studying for my exams, but sometimes I have this little ideas so I create a chapter and I like to post it immediately after so I don't give it a second read before posting it. I will do my best to stop making mistakes.

I've updated the previous chapters in order to correct some mistakes and as I have just said I'll try to learn from my mistakes.

Neither glee nor its characters belong to me.

Chapter 5

Rachel enter to the choir room with a big smile on her face followed by Kurt.

-Guys, we have some great news- said Rachel clapping.

-Now that into the woods has been made into a movie and now more people know the story, we have decided to make that play for the annual play of the school.

-We're going to need help from former glee club members and Kurt and I will also participate, Artie has offered to direct the play.

-I'm sure she will play the character that sings the most- said Mason to his twin sister Madison with his psychic voice.

Madison looked at his brother and nodded.

-We've made a rigorous process and we have decided which role fits the most with your voices.

Kurt then proceeded in telling the members of the glee club which character will be playing.

-Madison you will play Cinderella, Kitty you will play little red riding hood and Jane, congratulations you've got the witch. Now the boys, Roderick you'll be playing the Baker; Spencer, you'll be Jack and Jason, as in the musical, you will be playing both: one of the princes and the wolf.

-I will be playing the baker's wife, Santana will play Cinderella's stepmother, Tina and Quinn will be playing Florinda and Lucinda, Mercedes will be Jack's mother, Brittany will be Rapunzel and Sam will be Cinderella's Prince- said Rachel very exited.

-You can't be in glee club with us coaching and not playing Stephen Sondheim- said Kurt -He's a very emotional songwriter and his music and lyrics are just magical.

-I was wondering if any of you could give us an example of the play- asked Rachel looking at Mason and Madison, but the twins said no with their heads and Rachel looked at the rest of the kids, but none of them said anything - Well, I guess I will have to show you the magic of Into the Woods music.

Kurt went to the Piano and Rachel gave him the sheet of the song from the second act "Lament", then she placed herself in the center of the choir room, like she has already done many times before in the past six years, and began to sing.

This is the world I meant.

Couldn't you listen?

Couldn't you stay content,

Safe behind walls,

As I

Could Not?

Now you know what's out there in the world.

No one can prepare you for the world,

Even I.

How could I, who loved you as you were?

How could I have shielded you from her

Or them...

No matter what you say,

Children won't listen.

No matter what you know,

Children refuse

To learn.

Guide them along the way,

Still, they won't listen.

Children can only grow

From something you love

To something you lose...

Sam was passing by the hallway when he saw that Rachel was singing, then he leaned on the door to watch the brunette sing. He couldn't listen because the door was closed, but he knew that whatever she was singing it will surely be beautiful. In that moment he realized that he was starting to have feelings for her. Until last year he had never seen her as anything but a friend, but after expending time together in New York and here in Lima, he found out that Rachel was a pretty amazing girl. Rachel was Finn's girl and maybe that was the reason why she hasn't crossed his mind before.

Kurt spotted Sam at the door an invited him to join the group and he did and when they have finished Kurt invite him to go the mall and the indoor pool with him and Rachel and he agreed.

When they arrived at the mall, Rachel went to Victoria's Secret and Sam and Kurt went to the boys shop to buy new swimsuits for the season. Kurt said that they need to be in style. But after 5 minutes Sam was already done and went looking for Rachel he said that in Victoria's Secret at least he could see hot chicks.

When he enters into the shop he found immediately Rachel, and he went by her back and he put his hands in her eyes - guess who am I? - Asked the blonde smiling due to the fact that as soon as he put his hands in her eyes she started to smile.

-Sam - answered the brunette and she turned to face him. Now they were literally without any personal space and they stared into each others eyes for a long time, until Rachel broke the moment - I was going to the fitting room to try on some bikinis, would you mind coming with me and help me unzip my sweater?

-Yes, of course.

When Rachel enters in the fitting room she turned her back on Sam and she holds her hair in order to make it easier for Sam to unzip her sweater. When he finished unzipping Rachel's sweater she took it off and now she was in her underwear shirt. Sam was trying not to look at her, but he couldn't help but notice something black in her belly.

-Oh my god, is that a tattoo what I'm seeing? - Sam asked while he came closer to see her tattoo.

-He was a very important part of your life and you wanted something to remember him forever, right?.

-Yes, I will always miss him and I will always love him.

-Well, they say you shouldn't get a tattoo unless you're really sure that you will always love it and I that is a very nice way to remember him.

-You're the first person who sees it and please promise you won't tell anyone.

-Yes, of course! I get it is something personal and private. Besides, you two have planned a life together.

-He was the one for me.

-Well, who says that you can only have one the one? But anyway, I remember when everyone was fighting for Finn's Jacket, they felt like with the jacket on, he was still embracing them. Funny fact, Mr Shue was the one who stole it. But what I wanted to tell you is that I kept his drumsticks and I always carry them with me in my guitar case. I like to think that he's in heaven helping me getting my inspiration.

-That's sweet Sam, you still miss him right?

-Every day that I walk into the dressing room and I see his Jacket. I told Spencer his story and I think that helped him in his decision to join the glee club.

-Well, in that case, thank you.

-You're welcome.

-Hey Sam, why don't you go to look for Kurt and them you both came to pick me up. By that time I will have finished.

Sam left and went looking for Kurt and Rachel started to try on some bikinis and after 15 minutes she picked one. It was a black strapless top and white panties that barely covered her butt. She remembered that Sam said that he liked her butt and she wanted him to feel attracted by her.

When they arrived to the pool they were already in their swimsuits and they started to undress. Sam couldn't stop looking at Rachel while she was getting her clothes off. First she took off her sweater and her underwear shirt and Sam looked at her, he didn't expect her to be that fit. Then she took off her trousers and he observed her legs and he thought that they were beautiful. When she turned back, he looked at her butt, it was small but it was perfect and she was very fit. Then she enters in the pool with Kurt and Sam followed after. They three of them started to play in the water like children and Rachel tried to jump onto Sam's shoulder to drown him, but she couldn't and Sam took her by her hip and drown her with him, when the couple return to the surface they couldn't stop laughing. When Sam left the pool he went to dry up and he started to think about Rachel's body. He hadn't seen a girl in a Bikini in a very long time and now that he was starting to have feelings for her it wasn't helping. He realized that he really missed sex and then he looked again at Rachel and now she was leaving the pool and he saw again the tattoo and somehow he started to feel bad for having thoughts about sex while he was thinking of Rachel.

-Sam, Rachel and I are going to grab some dinner and watch a movie. Would you like to come?.

-No, thank you I have a very long day and I really need to sleep, but I had a really good time with you guys.

The truth is that Sam wasn't tired, but he needed to think of what had just happened, he was feeling guilty and he needed to think about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Neither glee nor its characters belong to me just this story. Following the events of the last episode

Chapter 6

Thursday night came and Rachel was preparing for her date with Sam. Officially it was their first date.

Both of them have started developing deeper feelings towards each other and they had admitted it. They also counted with Mercedes blessing.

Rachel was very nervous, she hasn't been on a date since she was with Brody and that was a long time ago. She spent 25 minutes deciding what to wear and at the end she ended up wearing a dark blue tight dress, dark blue heels and a black blazer. She let her hair straight and she wears a very natural makeup style.

When she was ready, she left her room, but right after she did it, she remembered that she had forgotten to put on perfume.

Sam came early to the date. He was wearing jeans, a green shirt and a black leather jacket. Sam was worried rather than nervous. Sam, with the help of Mercedes, had decided that he was going to let his heart fall again, and he really liked Rachel but he was worried to fall in love with her hard and that after that she returned to New York. They had agreed to have all the fun they could while they are working together, but Sam was one of those men who loves deeply and so was Rachel.

Rachel arrived and she found Sam texting or playing with his phone and she decided to surprise him. She went by his back and she hugged him. Sam definitely wasn't expecting that, but he loved it. That was one of the things he liked about her the most, she was always making those little things and she always laughs at his impressions and at the silly things he was always doing.

-How was your day? - Asked Sam

-It was good, the kids are doing an amazing job - started to say Rachel while she was sitting in a chair opposite to Sam.

-And how do you see Spencer?

-Underneath his arrogant attitude he is a very sweet and talented boy, but he seems so afraid to open up.

-Yes, he cares so much about his reputation, but I will protect him if someone makes fun of him for being in the glee club.

-You are a very good coach you know - Said Rachel with heart eyes and a shy smile.

The blonde returned the glance at the brunette -well, he is one of my boys and it's part of my job making him feel safe being whatever he wants to be.

-I think glee club is helping him, he and the twins got along very well and he and Kitty are also good friends. Roderick and him disagree more, but I think they just need some time.

-Is there any drama already in the club?

-No, it's weird I know, but they're developing a friendship instead of star dating one another without even know each other like most of us did back in the day.

-Yes, I remember, Kurt thought I was gay because I had my hair dyed.

-That's true, and also Mercedes at the beginning of the club had a crush on Kurt and she broke the window of his car because he told her that he was in love with me.

-Wait, at the beginning Kurt wasn't like he is now?

-Yes, he was, he wasn't out, but everyone saw that he was gay except Mercedes. But I'm worse. I had a crush on Blaine knowing that he was gay.

Sam started to laugh.

-Don't laugh at me. We share a very passionate kiss while we were drunk.

Sam sighs - old school days.

-Yeah, I'm glad they're over. Although we're going at the school every day, but being a teacher makes everything different.

-At least we don't have to study.

They spent the rest of the date talking about things they didn't know about each other, like for example, their lives before they met. Sam walked with Rachel and when they arrived at her house, Sam wanted to kiss Rachel, but he decided to wait a little bit longer and see how things go.

The next day, Mr Shue had planned a little party to celebrate Santana and Brittany's engagement. He and Emma asked Rachel and Kurt if they could come to their house and look after Daniel while they were buying things for the party and Rachel and Kurt agreed. It was going to be the first time for Kurt and Rachel looking after a baby.

-Oh my god Kurt, look how cute is he – said Rachel holding the baby in her arms.

Kurt came closer and started to make faces to the baby. Daniel started to smile and Rachel smiled too.

-I think he likes you.

Kurt opened his arms to see if Daniel wanted to go with him and as soon as he opened his arms, he leaned towards Kurt. Rachel gave the baby to Kurt very carefully and then they went to the sofa to play.

Daniel was a very good baby, after 20 minutes playing he fell sleep in Kurt's arms and he slept 2 hours.

In the mid-time they talk about sectionals and the kids. She wanted to talk with him about Sam, but she didn't want to anticipate things. Instead, they talk about Blaine and how he was feeling after the elevator incident.

Daniel started crying and Rachel went to him and Kurt went to the kitchen to prepare his dinner. When Rachel was holding the baby, the doorbell rang and Rachel went to open the door. To her surprise, it was Sam and he was smiling. When the door opened the first thing Sam saw was the woman whom he was falling in love with holding the most beautiful baby on earth and that image melt his heart.

-Hey Sam, what are you doing here? It's early.

-I was bored in my house and I decided to come, I though maybe Mr. Shue needed some help.

-He's with Emma doing the shopping. And Kurt and I are baby-sitting. It's actually my first time looking after a baby.

Sam smiled – Well, you're Rachel Berry. There's nothing you can't do. Now give me the baby, It's my turn.

Rachel also found out very cute seeing Sam holding Danny. It looks so natural, like he was born with the gift of being good with kids. Unlike Rachel, Sam had a little brother and Sister and he was used to be around kids. The kids also loved him. Daniel seems like he was having a good time, but now with Sam, he was laughing out loud.

Rachel sat on the couch and watched Sam playing with him. She was giving heart eyes to him and Kurt noticed the way in which Rachel was looking at Sam. In her head, Rachel could see herself in New York returning home after her Broadway show and she could see Sam having been waiting for her with their little boy or girl. She wanted kids someday in the future and watching Sam with them made her to want him to be the father of her future children.

Mr. Shue and Emma came back and then the party started.

When Santanta and Brittany arrived, they made a toast for the girls and Sam grabbed Rachel by her shoulders and she placed her arm around him. And after that, they spent all the evening together talking like if the two of them were the only ones in the room.

Rachel seemed happy whenever she was with Sam and that made Kurt, Mercedes and Mr. Shue happy. She was starting to let someone into her heart after Finn and Sam was the perfect boy to do it. Besides, Sam also deserved to have someone who appreciated him for what he is.


End file.
